glofandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue
SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue (often referred to as SpongeBob SquarePants 4D or simply The Great Jelly Rescue) is a 4-D film that serves a sequel to SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D.1It follows SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy as they go jellyfishing.23 Plot The ride begins when the French Narrator (Tom Kenny) tells the audience to put away their cameras, cell phones, and other electronics. The audience then "dives" underwater in a submarine, "hitting" an anchor in the process. It then lands on Jellyfish Fields, where SpongeBob (Kenny) and Patrick (Bill Fagerbakke) sing "The Jellyfish Song" (also heard on the episode "SpongeBob's Last Stand") while catching jellyfish. Then, Sandy (Carolyn Lawrence) shows up with her "net launcher" as a much better way of catching jellyfish. Suddenly, SpongeBob notices that the jellyfish had disappeared, and then a huge swarm of them menaces at the trio, launching them into the air. After the jellyfish take the trio through the sky, the jellyfish get sucked inside a big truck, and SpongeBob reveals that the truck driver is Plankton (Mr. Lawrence). The trio chases after the truck, then the truck launches itself into the air. Plankton then shoves his face up against the audience as he threatens to drain their electricity from the jellyfish and destroy the Krusty Krab, then he uses an electrified Karen to electrocute the trio. He then leaves. After SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy recover from their electrocution, the Flying Dutchman (Brian Doyle-Murray) arrives in his ghost ship, then he pulls the trio inside it. The Flying Dutchman then sentences SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy to the "Perfume Department" for "bad deeds" and get perfume sprayed onto them by realistic hands (à la "Shanghaied"), not affecting Sandy due to her air helmet. The Flying Dutchman takes the trio into the cannon room, but before they get blasted, Patrick looks through a telescope (which he calls an "evil television") to see Plankton doing a horrible thing. SpongeBob finds out that Plankton is using the jellyfish's electricity to electrocute the Krusty Krab and destroy it, and he shows it to the audience. The Flying Dutchman launches a cannonball with Patrick's net, realizing that it's attached to his leg. SpongeBob and Sandy hold onto him while launching, then they land at SpongeBob's house. The trio then gets pulled into downtown Bikini Bottom and then into the Krusty Krab, crashing into Plankton's truck, destroying it, and freeing all of the jellyfish. But before Plankton can flee, a jellyfish shoots him with Sandy's net launcher, defeating him. Sandy then finds out that SpongeBob has absorbed soot into his body, then he releases it. Mr. Krabs (Clancy Brown) tells SpongeBob that his break is over, then he goes back inside the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy all say goodbye to the audience as they sing "The Jellyfish Song" and the submarine leaves the ocean floor. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and the French Narrator * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Brian Doyle-Murray as the Flying Dutchman